Many conductive surfaces, such as those on cars, aircrafts, and satellites encounter cold and icy conditions during every day use. Ice or water accumulation on the conductive surfaces of these structures may result in inefficient or unsafe operating conditions. For example, ice accumulation on aircraft wings may result in lift degradation.
Many of these structures do not have heating systems, or have heating systems that require using bulky electronics or other equipment. The use of such bulky devices poses a challenge for the industry.